TBD
by PuddlesXD
Summary: Riku has new neigbors and soon finds himself in love with one of them. What will happen when Riku finds out that Sora's father beats him and his brothers?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice.

* * *

"Riku get out of bed now," my mom yelled from the kitchen. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "If I have to yell one more time I'm coming up there with a bucket of water! And it wont be warm!"

"I'm up," I yelled down to her as I stood up. "No buckets of ice cold water today." 'I seriously think she sticks the bucket in the freezer over night and before she tries to wake me up she lets the ice melt. Then when I don't wake up she dumps it on me.' I sighed as I walked over to my closet. I looked for clean clothes, which was difficult to do because most of my clothes were dirty.

My choice of clothes today was a tight blue shirt and loose fitting jeans or a tight black shirt and tight leather pants. _Hard choice._ I sided with the first on and headed for the shower. I took a quick shower and when I finished getting dressed and opened the door I smelled bacon.

I have this thing for bacon. Okay it's not a thing. It's more like an obsession. I _**love**_ bacon. I'd eat it everyday for every meal if it wasn't so fattening. I ran to the stairs and ran down them, missing the last seven steps in an attempt to get down faster.

"Finally," she said putting a plate on the table. I sat down and started munching on the bacon as she continued. "I have to work lat so I'll leave some money. Go out with your friends or something.

"Okay," I said sighing.

"By the way we have new neighbors," she said pulling a pie out of the oven. "I saw them walking into the house. And I saw a boy with brunette hair that looks like he's your type." She started laughing as I coked on the piece of bacon in my mouth.

My mom knew I was gay. She found out when I was in sixth grade. I was dating Tidus at the time. He was the first boy I ever went out with and he was an okay kisser. Well one day I invited him over and we were making-out in my room when my mom decided to walk in. She started squealing and to this day I can't figure out why.

"Mom," I yelled when I stopped choking.

"Get ready, were going over to say hi now," she said smiling evilly.

I finished my bacon and eggs then pulled on my shoes. I looked at the clock and sighed. 'What is the point. The bus will be here in three minutes.' I grabbed my backpack and opened the door.

"I don't want to go to school mom," a boy complained as I walked out of the house. I watched him as he followed his mom into the house complaining and when she walked out again he was still following her.

"That's cute," my mom said smiling as she walked to their yard. "He's so cute." I followed but never took my eyes off the boy. Calling him cute was one was to describe him. Another is drop dead gorgeous. My favorite thing about him was his eyes. "Welcome to Destiny Island."

"Hello," the women said smiling. "You must be out neighbors." My mom handed the women the pie and her smile grew. "Thanks."

"This is my son Riku," my mom said putting her hand on my head. "He's in tenth grade."

"The one following me is Sora," she said sighing. "Is that the bus?"

"Yes," I said running to it. I heard Sora's mom yell tow more names as Sora followed me. I spent the whole bus ride staring at the back of Sora's head.

When we go to school I ran to meet my best friends at our usual spot. "You guys wont believe what happened," I said smiling when I reached them.

"What," Axel asked leaning against the wall.

"I have new neighbors," I said smiling.

"And," Cloud asked glaring at Axel when he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

"The one I talked to was hot," I said sitting next to Cloud. "When I saw him I thought I was going to die."

"That's because Riku falls for anyone," Cloud said ruffling my hair as the warning bell rang. We took off running and thankfully Axel and I made it just in time. I hope the same for Cloud.

"Your lucky," Mr. C said glaring at us as we sat down. "Anyway I would like you to meet our transfer students." I looked up as Sora and another boy walked in.

"Hi. My name is Sora," Sora said smiling. "And this is my twin brother Roxas." I turned to Axel to see his mouth wide open. I started laughing but stopped when the teacher threw chalk at me.

"Hey Riku, don't be rude," he said glaring at me. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry," I said more to Sora then the teacher. 'He's so…'

"You can sit in front of Riku, Sora," Mr. C said with a smile. "And Roxas you can sit in the empty seat by Axel." They nodded and took their seats.

After class I finally gathered up enough courage to talk to him, without drooling. "Do you need help with finding you next class?"

"Yes," he said nodding shyly. He handed me his schedule and I inwardly jumped up and down. He had the same classes. When we had our lunch period I met Cloud in our usual spot.

"For once, Riku, you were right," Axel said watching Roxas as he ate. (Axel: drool I'm not a stalker. I swear.) "Sora's cute but his personality is too bubbly for me. But Roxas…"

"Axel stop day dreaming," Cloud said hitting Axel in the head.

"Do that again and I'll light you pants on fire," Axel said glaring at Cloud. Then I'll light you hair on fire and watch you run around like a lunatic." I started laughing and Cloud sighed.

"Hey Cloud can I sit with you," a brunette asked walking to the table. He looked a lot like Sora and I couldn't look away.

"If you want Leon," Cloud said as he picked up his chopsticks and started eating his ramen.

"Hi. My name is Leon," Leon said when he noticed I was staring.

"Leon," Sora yelled running to the table. "I need your help!"

"What is it now," he asked sighing. "I'm eating." Leon looked up from his sandwich when he didn't receive and answer. He sighed as stood up as he pulled out his wallet. "Fine, but you have to do my chores for a week." Sora nodded eagerly then took the money Leon handed him and ran off.

"Who was that," Cloud asked watching Sora getting in line.

"My younger brother," he said sitting down.

"Sora's your brother," I asked looking at Sora then Leon. "Then that is why you look alike."

After all my classes I walked with Sora to the bus. We got on together and I was lucky enough to sit next to him. "So, how was you first day of school?"

"Okay," he said smiling.

"Shit," I said hitting myself in the forehead. "I forgot to ask if Cloud and Axel wanted to hangout." Sora gave me a confused look, which made him look even cuter. "My moms not going to be home till late. She told me to hangout with them if I didn't want to stay home by myself."

"You can…eat at my house…if you want," Sora said blushing.

'That's so cute!' "That would be great," I said smiling. 'He's so cute when he blushes. This means I might hem him after all.' The bus stopped in front of my house as we stood up. "I'll be over around five. I have to finis my homework."

"Okay," he said as we got off the bus. He waved and ran off. Roxas and Leon walked to their house unlike Sora.

"This is great," I yelled when I closed my front door. "He's so going to be mine! One way or another!" I finished my homework in a half hour and glared at my digital clock that kept blinking 3:30 over and over. 'I guess I could clean.' I cleaned the entire house then took a quick shower.

I glanced at the clock when I got out of the shower and cursed as I ran to my room. 'Damn I'm going to be late.' I ran to my closet and sighed when I realized the only outfit I had left was my tight black shirt and leather pants. I quickly put them on after putting on boxers then brushed my hair. I opened the door and noticed it smelled likes smoke. 'What the…' I ran to the stairs then ran down them. I was half way down when I realized that there was a fire in my living room. 'How the hell did that happen? If Axel lit my living room on fire again I'm going to kill him.

I ran up the stair so my room and tried to think of a way out of this situation. I started feeling dizzy as I walked to the window.

"Riku," Sora's mom exclaimed from my front yard. "Are you okay?"

I looked out the window and noticed that Sora looked like he was about to cry. 'That's so cute.' I felt like all of my energy was being zapped away and it was hard to open my window. When I did I took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. 'Now that's better. Now…how do I get out of the house?" I looked at the tree next to my door and sighed. 'That's the only way out. I just hope I can make it down without falling.' I carefully climbed out the window and started down the tree. Half way down I lost my grip and fell but didn't hit the ground.

"Riku are you okay," Sephiroth asked as the fire trucks and ambulances arrived.

"I…think so," I said sighing. "Thanks dad." He started walking towards Sora and his mom and I blushed realizing I was in my father's arms. 'This is so embarrassing.' "I can walk." I pushed against his chest in an attempt to get away and he sighed.

"I don't think so," he said as my vision started to get blurry. "I don't think you realize you having problems breathing."

He was right. I tried to take a deep breath but couldn't. I closed my eyes but that was a mistake. I passed out.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope whoever is reading this likes it so far. If not wait till the next chapter because it's even better. It's in Sora's POV and you learn that his father isn't the nicest person in the world. See you soon.

Sora: Riku looks so cute sleeping in his fathers arms.

Sephiroth: Don't talk about my son like that! walks away as Roxas shakes his head

Roxas: Be careful Sora.

Sora: I am pouts


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sticking two chapters up since I have them writen and I'm trying to figure out how Fanfiction works...I'm getting their. If your reading this then it means you like it or you have nothing better to do. I hope it's the first one. T-T Enjoy.

* * *

"Your name is Sora," the man that caught Riku asked. He looked like Riku so I guess he was Riku's father.

"Yes sir," I said nodding.

"Sephiroth you needed at the office," a man said bowing.

"Be right their Vincent," Sephiroth said standing up. "I guess I'll see you around." He left with Vincent as I sank in my chair.

I couldn't believe that was Riku's father. They looked so much alike. I didn't resemble my dad all that much and I was glad. I hate him. "He scares me," I said as I sighed.

"He has that effect on people," Riku said laughing. I fell backwards in the chair and Riku laughed even harder.

"I…uh…came to see if you were okay," I said standing up.

"Riku," his mom cried as she ran into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yes mom," he said as she hugged him. "I learned that opening a window during a fire is a good thing."

"Don't joke about things like this," she said as she hugged him. "It's not something that should be joked about. You could've been seriously hurt. And your father told me that you climbed out of a tree. Why?"

"Mom I think it's a lot better than burning to death," I said sighing. "I survived so stop crying."

"I'm not," she said smiling as she pulled away.

"Sora," Leon said walking into the room. "Mom told me to pick you up."

"Okay," I said sighing. "I guess I'll see you at school Riku."

"Okay," he said then I left the room and followed my older brother to his car.

"So," he said as I closed the door to his car. "Was I right about you not bring as strait as you thought you were?"

"Shut up," I said looking away so he didn't see me blush.

"Mom's not going to be happy to find out her precious Sora is gay," he said as he started the car. " I guess were a family of gays." He drove out of the parking lot then towards our house.

"Don't tell mom," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Are you feeling okay Sora," he asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Just tired," I said yawning as he put his hand on my forehead. "Is it me or are you actually acting like an older brother?"

"Fine," he said pulling his hand away. "I don't care." He started driving again as I fell asleep.

"What's wrong with Sora," I heard my mom asked as Leon walked into the house.

"He fell asleep in the car," he said as I tried to go back to sleep.

'Tired,' I thought as I yawned.

"Sora," my mom asked as she brushed hair out of my face. "Bring him to his room."

"No mom I'm going to drop him on the floor," he said sarcastically.

"Don't say that," she said hitting Leon in the head. He almost dropped me but fixed his grip just in time.

"If your not careful I will drop him," he said sighing.

'This is great,' I thought as he walked up the stairs.

I opened my eyes and yawned as I said, "you can put me down. And thanks for not dropping me."

"I didn't tell mom about your crush," he said smiling evilly. "But I will tell her if you don't do as I say."

"Sure," I said as I walked to bedroom.

"Seriously Sora," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"Sleep," I said pulling out of his grip. "I want to sleep." I walked to the door but when I went to walk through the doorway it didn't register that I didn't turn the doorknob and I ran into the door.

"Sora," he sighed as I fell. "When you're tired you do the weirdest things." He walked to me and helped me up. "So you want me to wake you up for dinner?" I ignored his question and tried to go into my room again. Before I hit the door, this time, Leon opened it for me. "Sora…?"

"Sleeping," I said as I climbed into bed and laid under the blankets. He closed the door as I fell asleep.

"Honey please," my mom asked as my dad opened the door. "He's resting."

"Do I look like I give a shit?" he yelled as he walked to the bed. "He needs to start learning what I do. I want him to take over the family business. I don't want Leon or Roxas to do it."

"You want him because he is easy to control," she yelled back. "I don't want you near my kids anymore! All you do is yell and beat them! You do it to Sora when he does something wrong! Get out of my house!"

"Bitch," he yelled backhanding her, sending her to the ground.

"Mom," I asked sitting up. "Don't hurt her!"

"Shut up," he yelled as he walked over to me.

"No," I yelled as I shook my head. "I refuse to listen to you anymore!"

He grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up as he yelled, "Why is everyone against me today?!? I'm trying to teach you how to run a business!"

"St…op," I struggled to say as I tried to pull his hands away.

"You're strangling him," my mom yelled as she stood up. "Stop! You're going to kill him!"

"Do not ever yell at me again boy," he growled as he dropped me on the floor. "Next time I'll kill you."

"Sora are you okay," my mom asked as my dad left the room. I nodded as she ran over to me. "Your getting a bruise." She lifted my chin and looked closely.

"I don't want to live with him anymore," I said once I could breath properly. Something down stairs broke and my mom stood up then ran out of the room. "If your to afraid to do something then I will." I stood up as Roxas ran into the room.

"Are you okay," he asked as he closed the door. I looked up and tried not to cry when I saw Roxas's arm. He was holding his bloody arm. "Don't worry about it."

"Let's clean it," I said as tears started falling. I led him into the bathroom and pulled the first aid kit out from under the sink.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he said washing the blood off his arm. "Don't cry anymore."

"I'm not," I said as I rubbed my eyes. I sat on the toilet seat as Roxas wrapped gauze around his arm. "I'm going to find away to get rid of dad. I can't take the beatings and the yelling anymore. If I went to the police I could show them the bruises and cut I have and they'll take care of him."

"If dad finds out he'll kill you," he said putting the first aid kit back. "I can't let that happen."

"Sora! Roxas! Dinner!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Lets eat dinner and talk about this later," he said trying to smile.

"I…okay," I said standing up. We walked out of the room and towards the stairs. I walked close to Roxas because I was afraid dad would come out of no where and star beating me again.

"Are you two okay," Leon asked as we walked into the kitchen. We nodded and sat down.

"Where's dad?" I asked looking around the room.

"He went out," my mom said trying to smile.

We ate dinner in silence. When I was done eating I put my dishes in the sink and headed to my room. I didn't run into anything because I've done it so many times. When I got to my room I turned off the lights and went straight to my room. Roxas would come to bed when he was done with his chores. He did most of my chores when our father was around because I would be working and dad would come home drunk and start beating me. I was about to fall asleep when Roxas walked in.

"Are you sleeping Sora," he asked slowly walking to my bed.

"No," I said trying not to sound sad.

He sat on my bed as he said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said sitting up. "Sleep with me tonight. I think dad might come back drunk. I yelled at him. I can't believe I yelled at him."

"It's okay," he said hugging me. "Don't worry about it. I'll sleep with you tonight."

"Thanks," I said trying to smile. I laid back down as he climbed into bed. "Good night."

"Good night," he said falling asleep. I watched the door when Roxas fell asleep, half expecting dad to come in and half not. When I fell asleep hours later I was glad he didn't come home.

"Sora. Roxas. Wake up," Leon said walking into the room.

"Let him sleep for a little while longer," Roxas said quietly. "Dad scared the shit out of him. I woke up at two and he was still awake. The saddest thing was he was staring at the door like dad was staring at him. He didn't fall asleep until late." I sat up yawning as I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you okay," Leon asked walking to the bed. I didn't answer him. I'm not at all a morning person. All I do is stare at people until I'm more awake do say hi or something along those lines. He lifted my chin so he could see my neck better then sighed. "He really did try to strangle you? I can't believe it."

"Are you okay," I asked when he released my chin.

"Yeah," he said ruffling my hair. "I got a couple of bruises here and there but nothing that serious. Not as bad as you and Roxas. He threw a vase at Roxas."

"Go take a shower," Roxas said putting a towel on the bed.

"Okay," I said picking up the towel. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and put the towel on the sink as I listened to Roxas and Leon talking.

"We have to do something about dad," Roxas said sighing.

"I know," Leon said. I could imagine him running his hand through his hair. He had a habit of doing that when he was frustrated. I turned on the water then I took off my clothes.

'I need to think of something to do. I need to get rid of him. I have a really bad feeling. Like something bad is going to happen to me. And it's not going to be good.' I took a quick shower as I tried to think of something to do, but couldn't. When I was done cleaning myself I turned off the water then climbed out of the tub. I was drying myself off but stopped when I heard yelling in my room.

"Dad we're getting ready for school," Roxas said and dad didn't seem happy because I heard him slap Roxas.

"Where's Sora," he yelled. I wrapped the towel around my waist and ran to the door. I pulled it open and tried not to seem scared. Leon was sitting up, holding his nose, and Roxas was holding his cheek.

"Stop," I said quietly. "Please stop." 'Shit. He's drunk.'

"Come here," he yelled. I slowly walked to him trying not to shake. I was scared but I couldn't let it show. He grabbed me by my wrist and started pulling me out of the room. He started pulling me down the hall and the felling I had was getting worse.

"Let him go," my mom yelled as we past her room and headed towards the stairs. "I said let him go!" She ran to us and tried to pull him away from me. He pushed me away, so she couldn't get me, as he turned around not realizing we were by the stairs and I fell.

"Ahh," I screamed as I fell towards the stairs. The last thing I saw was Roxas and Leon running out of the room, my mom looking terrified and my dad smirking.

…to be continued…

* * *

Wahhhhh!!!!!!! …Sniff…Sniff…I know that you probably hate me now but you're not the only one. I can't believe I ended it like this. I'm having problems with the next chapter and it's starting to annoy me a lot. I hope you people like this because I don't want to keep going it you don't. …maybe… Please tell me if you do because if people say they don't then I'll write the next chapter and I wont let you people read it. XP

Riku: Sora!!! **Catches Sora before he falls** Thank god I got to you in time.

Sora: Riku you can't catch me. I have to fall.

Riku: No!!! holds Sora tighter

Puddles: pulls Sora away from Riku and looks away as Sora tumbles down the stairs Sorry Sora. It's for the story. Releases Riku and he runs in a random corner

Axel: I have a qestion! I have a question!

Puddles: What is it Axel?

Axel: When can I have- Roxas puts his hand on Axel mouth before he could finish

Puddles: Bad Axel! Slaps him Nobody can make him blush but me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you don't want to kill me because of the last chapter. I hated having to do that to Sora but it's for the plot..well I'm not sure what the actual plot is but..I'll find one soon...he he

* * *

I ran out of the room, with Leon and when I saw Sora about to fall down the stairs I yelled, "Sora!" 

"Ahhhh," he screamed as he went tumbling down the stairs then in was quiet.

"Sora," mom said as she tried to run to him but my dad stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"Sora," I said ignoring my mom and dad and ran towards Sora. Leon wans't far behind. I ran to him trying to think.

"Don't move him to much," Leon said stopping me from moving Sora. "Call 911."

I ran to the phone and quickly call 911. I told the lady our address and within a couple of minutes and ambulance was here. Dad was a coward and, before the ambulance came, he ran away. My mom sat by Sora's side, crying, the whole time. They took him away, mom went with him, and Leon drove to the hospital with me. In the car Leon tried to tell me he was going to be OK but I couldn't believe him.

When we got to the hospital we waited in the waiting room for and hour before a doctor came to talk to us.

"Are you Sora's parent," he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said standing up. "Is he okay? Is he awake?"

"He's okay," he said as he flipped through some papers on a clipboard. "But he's not awake yet. If you follow me I will bring you to him." We all stood up and followed him as he started walking to Sora's room.

'Sora please don't die.' I tried not to cry but he was my twin. 'Why did it have to be him? He's a good boy. (Like Tobi) He does what he's told without questions unless it will hurt someone.' I was pulled out of my thoughts when Leon put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't even realize I stopped walking.

"He's going to be okay," he said trying to smile.

"Leon what are you doing here," a blond guy asked as he walked out of a room.

"Roxas are you okay," Axel asked as he waked to me.

"Sora was pushed down the stairs," I said looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it," Axel asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you doing Leon," the blond asked walking to him.

"Sorry, Cloud, We can't talk right now," Leon said as he grabbed my left arm. "We're going to seem him right now. He started dragging me towards the door our mom was walking in.

When we walked in the doctor was on his way out. Our mom was by Sora's side crying. Leon walked to her and hugged her. I walked to the other side of Sora and looked at him. He had bandages around his head and his right arm was in a cast.

'It's my fault. I should have protected him. I should have fallen down the stairs. Not you. Not you.' I kneeled down and put my face in the bed. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stop myself.

"You guys don't have to be afraid anymore," my mom said when she stopped crying. "The police are looking for you father. He is going to rot in prison for the rest of his life."

"Cloud? Axel? What are you doing in here," Leon asked. I ignored them. I just wanted to be left alone.

'It's all my fault.' I kept repeating it over and over in my mind even as Axel walked over to me.

"Roxas," he asked as he kneeled down. "He's going t-"

"Shut up," I yelled as I looked up. "I don't care **if** he is going to be okay! Look at him now!"

"It's okay," Axel said as he hugged me. I buried my face in his shirt and cried. "It's going to be okay." He held me tight until I stopped crying. "Feeling better?" He pulled away and I nodded slightly.

The rest of the week went by quickly. I spent most of it at the hospital waiting for Sora to wake up. It felt different. I missed having Sora by my side. I missed his bubbly personality that always made me smiled when I was sad. Axel became my best friend. We hung out and talked all the time.

"Roxas wake up," Axel said shaking me. "You said you wanted to visit Sora today. That's why you slept over."

"I'm up," I said yawning as I sat up.

"Axel," Reno yelled running into the room. "What the hell did you do to my pants?" He held up what I guess use to be pants. "They were my favorite pair!"

"It was an accident," he said waving his hands in front of his face. "I swear."

"Reno no beating up your brother," Their mom yelled from the kitchen. "It's to early!"

I started laughing when Reno left. "One day he's seriously going to kill you."

"Whatever," he said as he pulled of his shirt. I tried to look away but I couldn't. When he noticed me staring he smiled. "Do you want to see more?"

"I…well…uh…" I shuddered as he walked closer to me. He crawled onto the bed and moved so close that our noses were touching. "Did you know you're even cuter when you blush?"

"Maybe," I said to make my voice stop shaking. When he didn't move I thought I was going to go insane. I wanted him to kiss me so bad but he wasn't moving. I did what any normal person would do in this situation (I think). I closed the few inches between us and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first but quickly got over it and kissed back. It was the best kiss I had ever had and I was sad when we had to separate for air. I tried not to look sad but I guess it didn't work because he smirked.

"Did you enjoy that," he asked as he stood up.

'Where are you going?' I tried to say but couldn't

"Anyway lets go. You said you wanted to visit Sora today." He turned around when I didn't say anything again and sighed when I didn't move. "If you don't move I'm going to do something I'm sure I'm going to get in trouble for."

'Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me.'

"Why are you staring at me like you want to eat me," he asked as he sat on the bed. He didn't have time to ask anything else because I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. After a little while he pulled away then said, "hey. Hey. I thought you wanted to visit you brother?" I pulled him up higher on the bed then straddled him.

"Will you shut up already," I asked a bit harsh but he was starting to get on my nerves. He just wouldn't shut his mouth. I kissed him again and this time he didn't pull away. I inwardly smiled as he opened his mouth and I stuck my tongue in to explore.

"What do we have here," Reno asked as he walked to the bed. "Roxas get off of Axel. Be careful Axel. This on is horny."

"Not to mention a good kisser," he said as he sat up

"So are you," I said trying to get out of Reno's. 'I want to…wait what am I thinking?' I stopped struggling as a single tear ran down my cheek. 'Sora.'

Reno you made him cry," Axel said pulling me onto his lap. "Don't cry."

"Sora," I cried burying my face in his chest.

"That's his twin right?"

"Yeah," he said as he tightened his grip around me. "Let's go see him." He was quiet for a little while then ran a hand through my hair.

" Reno can you get me something to wear?"

"Sure," he said as he walked to Axel's closet.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said pulling away. "You seem…different."

"It's all my fault," I said looking down. "I should have protected him. I should have protected him."

"Hey it wasn't your fault," he said as Reno put an outfit next to us. "Your father shouldn't have touched any of you. He threw a vase

at you and hurt your arm badly."

"Sora is in a fucking coma," I yelled as I stood up. "He's been out for a fucking week! I can't take it anymore!"

"I'm here for you Roxas," he said as he hugged me. "If you need to talk I will be glad to listen."

"Roxas the hospital just called," his mom yelled from down stairs. My stomach dropped and I stood completely still. "They said that Sora caught something that they don't want anyone else to catch so they said you couldn't visit today."

The world, right then and their, I thought was going to end.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it so far...this is such a sad story (I just finished the fourth chapter)

Axel: Roxas?

Roxas:...

Axel: gently shakes Roxas Roxas?

Reno: I think he's dead

Axel&Puddles: hit's Reno in the head DON' JOKE LIKE THAT!!!!

See you next time


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please forgive my reeeaaaalllyyy lateness and stuff. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!! I now have a computer and stuff but it wont let me log in! It's telling that my email isn't a real one and it's just stupid! God I really hate it. If you want to check my Deviant account it's there to but I still haven't gotten around to typing the fifth chapter yet and it pisses me off. I basically finished (I think) but...I just haven't gotten around to it...so...I'M REALLY SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

When my mom said that I thought Roxas was got to take off running so I tightened my grip on him. I was really surprised when his body went limp in my grip. "Roxas?" I looked down and noticed his eyes were closed. "Hey…Roxas…"

"That was all he could take, I guess," Reno said patting me on the head. "And be careful when he wakes up. Remember what happened before."

"Yeah, yeah," I said carefully picking him up. I put him back on the bed as my mom walked in.

"Is he okay," she asked as walking to the side of the bed.

"I thing he's starting to lose it," I said wiping the tears, carefully off his face. 'Huh? Does he have a fever?' I put my hand on his forehead. 'Shit he does. Is it because of Sora caught something.' "Mom he has a fever."

"What?" When I took my hand off his forehead she put hers on his head. "He does. I'll be right back."

"Is it because Sora is sick?"

"Might be. My friend from high school had a twin and when she was at home sick sometimes she was too. I also heard that if a twin was hurt or injured the other twin would be depressed and sometime would feel like she/he was hurt but nothing would be there."

"Oh that makes sense." She nodded and left.

"So…ra," Roxas said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Don't cry Roxas," I said as I wiped the tear away and kissed his forehead. I pulled the blanket up as my mom walked back in the room.

"Put this on his head while I take his temperature," she said handing me a wet rag. I put it on his forehead as she stuck the thermometer in his mouth. "So Reno told me-"

"Mom," I said glaring at her as she pulled the thermometer out of his mouth. "Now is not the time." Roxas coughed a couple of times then rolled on his side. "Mom..."

"Don't worry," she said smiling slightly. "Its not that high. He's probably really stressed because of his father running around and Sora being in a coma and all."

"Did they find him yet," I asked as I put the rag back on his forehead.

"No, but don't worry we're still looking."

"Going to be late coming home, again, aren't you?"

"Sorry but this case is a lot harder then all the others. He is the boss of a major business owner. He has a lot of friends and it's starting to piss me off. We get close to him put every time we go to his 'supposed' hideout he's gone."

"Don't worry. I understand."

"I'm going to head in early to help search," she said as she walked to the door. "Take care of your crush." She laughed and left the room before I could yell at her.

"I'll never understand her," I sighed as I sat on the floor by the bed. I noticed he was sweating so I stood up and walked to his backpack. When I opened it and started looking through it I noticed all he had was long sleeved shirts. "Why does he only have long sleeved shirts. "Is it...?" I quickly walked back to Roxas and carefully pulled up his shirt. I was shocked at what I saw. He had bruises all over his arm, some looked new and some looked old, and some scars and little cuts. "Roxas…what did he do to you?"

His eyes fluttered open as I let his arm go. "Axel…what…yawn…happened?"

"You should rest," I said smiling.

"My head hurts," he said as he sat up.

"If you didn't feel good why didn't you tell us? When you passed out it took everything I had not to panic." I sat next to him and hugged him. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you ever again."

"Can I kiss you," he asked as he looked away.

"Do you need to ask," I asked smiling. I kissed him and inwardly smiled as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I licked his bottom lip and his mouth opened, instantly, letting me explore. He moaned as my hand slipped up his shirt and started playing with one of his nipples.

I pulled off his shirt and kissed my way down his neck as I laid him down and straddled him.

"Maybe I was wrong," Reno said laughing. "You're both horny."

"What the hell," I yelled as I glared at Reno. "Why do you have to walk in every time I'm about to fuck him?"

"He's sick. Do you want to catch it?"

"Mom says it's from stress. No go away so I can finish."

"I'll be back around five to make sure you're both still alive. I'll leave something for you to eat but I don't think you will." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

When I looked down I noticed he was crying again. He looked so cute when he smiled but it also made me sad. "Don't cry. He's going to be okay. Want to talk about it?"

"It's all my fault," he cried as I climbed off of him. "I…I should have been able…to protect him. I'm the older twin; the older brother. I should have…"

"It's okay Roxas," I said as I pulled him into my arms. "You have to understand it wasn't your fault. You didn't expect your father to do that." His hand fisted in my shirt as I held him. I glared at my cell phone when it started ringing.

"You should get that," Roxas said when he stopped crying and the phone was still ringing.

"Okay," I said smiling a little. I let him go and ran to my cell phone. I picked him up and noticed it was Cloud. "Cloud? Why are you calling?"

_**"How is Roxas doing," Cloud asked and I could hear Leon yelling at him to tell him.**_

"He has a fever," I said as I sat on the bed. I pulled Roxas to my chest as I continued. "Leon?"

_**"Well when the hospital called I had to tie him down in order to keep him from leaving. Things got a little…well you know."**_

"That must've been fun," I said laughing as Roxas looked up. "Leon is with Cloud and Cloud had a problem keeping him from going to the hospital." I didn't want to tell him that Cloud and Leon had sex because I don't think Leon would want him to know; even if they were about to do it. Roxas Nodded slightly as I laid us down.

_**"Axel I have to go. Leon is calling me."**_

"Have fun."

_**"You know I will," he said laughing as he hung up.**_

I hung up and sighed. "Roxas do you want something to eat," I asked staring at the ceiling. When he didn't answer I looked down and couldn't help but smile. "You fell asleep. Aw! You're so cute!" His hand was on my chest and his mouth was open just enough so he could breath out of it. I would have rapped him then and there, though I don't think it would have been rape, but when I heard him whimper a little I stopped. I kissed him on the forehead then carefully got up. I froze when he started coughing.

"Sorry…Sora," he said in his sleep, when he stopped coughing.

"Roxas its okay," I said as I pulled the blanket up. It felt like I said it over a thousand times but it was the only thing I could say. I went down to the kitchen and pulled out a couple of sandwiches and went to the living room. I sat on the couch and ate the sandwiches. When I finished the sandwiches I laid down and flipped through the channels and watched random shows until I fell asleep.

"Axel wake up," Roxas said shaking me awake.

"Roxas," I asked opening my eyes a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sat up and yawned as he sat by my legs. "Why are you sleeping down here?"

"I fell asleep while watching TV." His stomach growled and he blushed. "Hungry?" He nodded slightly as he looked down. "Come on." I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Let's get you something to eat." I led him into the kitchen and sat him down. I walked to the fridge and pulled the last few sandwiches out.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon," he asked as he put his head down.

"Roxas you have to stop worrying," I said as I put the plate in front of him. "Just eat."

He slowly picked up a sandwich and started eating. We, technically he, at in silence as I watched him. When he was done I put the plate in the sink and we went back to the couch. I laid down and pulled him on top of me.

"I love you," he said as he smiled.

"I do too." I kissed him and he kissed back almost immediately. Soon he was under me again and I vaguely wondered when he put his shirt back on. I was about to take it off but he stopped me and pushed me away. I was going to ask why but when he rolled over and started coughing I didn't bother.

"Sorry," he said when he stopped coughing and looked up.

"It's not your fault," I said smiling as I caressed his check lovingly. "You're sick. You should be resting. We could always do this another time." He leaned into the touch and sighed.

"I'm still sorry," he said closing his eyes.

"Let's watch a movie," I said as I stood up. I picked up a random movie and popped it in as Roxas sat up. I turned on the TV then returned to the couch. I sat next to him and played the movie.

In the middle of the movie Roxas fell asleep and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute. I turned off the TV and stood up as the door opened.

"Axel I'm home," Reno yelled as he slammed the door shut. Roxas mumbled something in his sleep about cookies as he rolled on his side.

"I swear to god," I whispered under my breath.

"Axel I thought you would be up stairs fucking blondie," he said when he walked into the living room. Said blondie whimpered a little as he rolled on his back and I glared at Reno.

"Roxas finally fell asleep," I whispered as he walked to the couch. "If you wake him up I will **NOT** hesitate to kill you."

"Okay," he whispered back. "Did you feed him?" I nodded as Reno put his hand on Roxas's forehead. "His fever went up. Get a bowl and a wash cloth and meet me upstairs."

"Hell no," I said glaring at him. "I'll carry Roxas upstairs. You get the stuff." I carefully picked him up and started walking to my room. It wasn't hard to carry him because he was so thin. When I got to my room I carefully put him on the bed as Reno walked into the room.

"Don't pull the blankets up," he said as I was about to pull them up. "We need to cool down his body. Take off his shirt.

"Okay." I lifted him up then pulled off his shirt.

"He was badly abused." I nodded as I laid him back down. Reno put the rag on his forehead and Roxas flinched a little. "Don't worry."

"I have to call mom so I'll be right back." I nodded and he left the room.

I sat on the floor by the bed and wait for Reno to return. I watched Roxas closely. I watched as his chest slowly rose and fell the only thing telling me he was still alive. A little while later Reno walked into the room and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

**_"How are you doing," my mom asked and I could tell by her voice she was worried._**

"I'm okay but Roxas's fever went up."

**_"Did you…?"_**

"No mom," I said as I blushed. "He's too sick for that." Reno started laughing so I threw a shoe at him but sadly I missed. "Shut up Reno!"

**_"Axel I have to go."_**

"Okay. See you when you get home."

**_"And Axel get some rest okay?"_**

"Okay mom." I hung up and handed Reno the phone when he was standing next to me. I looked at Roxas and heard Reno sigh. "What?"

"Nothing," he said walking away.

"No," I said before he reached the door.

"I wonder…do you remember that red puppy you found?" I nodded and looked up. "You were young so I'm surprised. Anyway, you stayed with the puppy all day and night. You barely ate or slept. Just…Roxas isn't a dog. Take care of yourself." With that he left.

I sighed and stood up. "I will." I left and walked into the bathroom. I pulled a towel out from under the sink then turned on the water. I started undressing as I waited for the water to warm up. When I was fully undressed the water was warm enough and I climbed in.

I let the water relax my body as I let my mind go blank. I didn't want to think about anything. I jumped a little when the bathroom door swung open. I looked out in time to see Roxas opening to toilet and start throwing up.

"Roxas," I asked as I turned off the water. I grabbed the towel and dried my self off a bit then wrapped it around my waist. I sat by Roxas's and rubbed his back until he stopped puking. I flushed the bowl as he stood up and washed his mouth out.

"That tasted…uh…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed." I grabbed his hand and led him back into the bedroom. He laid down as I went through my dresser to find some clothes. "Roxas go to sleep. Stop staring at me." I turned around and smiled as he blushed.

"I wish I wasn't sick," he said looking down.

"It's something to look foreword to," I said as I walked to the bed. I kissed his forehead and smiled when he looked up. "Just work on getting better. Then I'll give you the best time of your life." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. It took everything I had to pull away.

"I don't want you to stop though," he whined as he tried to pull me back.

"Neither do I but...you're sick," I said as I pushed him down onto the bed. I kissed him as I straddled him. He moaned as he wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me closer. When we broke for air Roxas tried pulling me back but I couldn't give in. "No Roxas. If I don't stop now I'm not going to stop."

"So?"

"Damn it," I said as I looked away. Before I could say anything else Roxas had me pinned to the bed and successfully pulled off my towel. "Hey! Hey! Give that back!"

"We won't go all the way," he said as he pulled off his shirt.

"Fine you win," I said as I flipped us so he was under me. "You know what to say to get what you want." He nodded as he smiled. I pulled off his pants and smiled when he blushed.

He pulled me down again but this time I didn't fight him. I pulled away and started trailing kisses down his neck. He moaned when I lightly touched his member.

"He makes cute noises," Reno said scaring the shit out of both of us.

"Reno," I yelled as I sat up. "Why the hell do you keep interrupting me? Why won't you let me fuck him? Huh?"

"Is he a virgin?"

"I don't know and really I don't care. Get out. Let me have fun."

"He has a fever. I don't want you to make it worse."

"I'm not going that far. Just giving him a blow job. Now leave!"

"Fine…fine…" He sighed as he walked out of the room.

"What if I am a virgin," Roxas asked as he looked away.

"Wait you're a virgin? But you're a great kisser."

"I maybe a virgin but I have kissed people before."

"Hey I didn't mean to be mean about it." I was about to kiss him again but stopped when I heard my cell phone rang. "**GOD DAMN IT!!**" I crawled off of Roxas and picked up my phone. "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!**"

**_"Turn on the News," Cloud said quietly._** I knew when Cloud was quiet it was something really boring or reeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyy bad. I quickly grabbed my remote and turned it on.

What I saw I really wish I didn't. A News reporter was standing in front of a burning hospital. I slowly turned around to look at Roxas and it looked like it was taking everything he had not to cry.

"Roxas?"

"W-we need to go," he said as he stood up.

"Hang on let me get clothes first." I quickly found clothes and put them on as he put his pants on. "Reno we have a huge problem."

"Please drive us to the hospital," Roxas begged as he ran to him. Reno looked really shocked.

"The hospital is on fire. He's worried about Sora. Please take us there."

"Okay. Get in the car. I'll get my keys." We ran to the car and got in. We quickly got in and waited for Reno. When he ran out he had his cell phone by his ear. He hung up before he got into his car. "Mom said she doesn't know exactly what happened."

"Shut up and drive," Roxas commanded surprising us both.

"It's okay Roxas," I said as I hugged him. "He couldn't die. He'd end up annoying god so much that he'd have to be sent back." He buried his face in my shirt as he started crying.

When we got to the hospital he got out of the car even before the car stopped entirely. I tried to follow him but ended up losing him. When I found him he was standing in front of Sora but Sora was looking at him like he didn't even know him.

To be continued….

And it ends…dun dun dun. Again sorry about it being so late. If you stick with me with the slowness and stuff and review i'll be really happy! I'll mostlikely get things up faster now that it's summer. If you want my Deviantart name so you can look at my pretty art and stuff just ask Thanks again! Ja matta ne bye bye

Riku: Sora! You're okay! Glomps said person

Roxas: Sora!

Axel:…

Puddles: If you crush him he'll go back into a coma.

Riku & Roxas: shut up

Puddles: It's my Sora not your Sora

Riku: But…

Puddles: Who's writing your yaoi scene?

Riku: Bri-chan! Not you! Yours suck!

Puddles: And I'm the one telling her to write them so do you want me to tell her to interrupt it a lot like I did with Axel and Roxas?

Riku: Fine… (I'll have my revenge) I'll be back! Grabs Sora and runs off to do things I'm not going to tell you about


End file.
